


Be My, Be My Baby

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 1964, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, be my baby, the ronettes, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Back in 1964 Jay and Alan are a closeted couple. This is one of there happier moments. Be my baby - The Ronettes (1963).





	Be My, Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, this story is based off of a song by The Ronettes named By my baby. I would highly recommend listening to it especially if you're going to read this story. Also, happy halloween! You guys have a good day!

"Everybody's gone surfin'. Surfin' USA." The record player sang out. I looked over at Jay. He was reading a book. A book, a boring book. I never read the book but because Jay was reading it, I was bored, and because I wanted him to do something other than to read that book, it was now declared as the lamest book on Earth. Forget Earth, the  _lamest book in the universe_. That's how lame it is.

"Jay." I poked him to no avail. "Jay, are you dead of something? If you're not can you do something other than read that stupid book?" I asked Jay. He looked up at me, filling me up with hope that he'll do something besides read that book. My hopes and dreams were shattered when he looked back down and turned another page. I punched his shoulder. The punch wasn't enough to hurt him or anything but he decided it was a good idea to be over dramatic. A few seconds after my fist had hit him, he rolled himself over so that he could fall off of my bed and land onto the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said before I sighed. I did a mini hop to get off of my bed and not land on Jay. Then I held my hand out to help Jay up. If he would even accept it.

Jay did accept it and got up with the help of my hand. "I'm sorry, I've been in a mood to mess around with you, get you angry, and then give you an apology kiss because I'd own you one for all the trouble that I would've caused you." Jay explained before I even had the chance to ask him why he was being very different today. Jay always had this thing where he could tell what I was going to ask before I asked the question. Sometimes I would think that he's a mind reader but that would be impossible if we were still talking about the Jay Garrick that I knew. 

"What about an apology dance? The next song is going to play soon anyways." I asked Jay. He nodded slowly as we waited for the next song to come on. I knew what the next song that was going to come on was going to be. I had bought this record for Jay and memorized all the songs that were going to play. I'm sure Jay knew too because he had probably listened to this record about a million times. 

" _The night we met I know I needed you so, And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_ " The song began. Jay wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We fit perfectly whenever we would dance. We were like the last puzzle piece to the puzzle and oh boy was it satisfying everytime we would slow dance like this. I couldn't help but love every second of it, every second of Jay. I was a helpless Alan Scott in love with my best friend. 

" _So won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_ ," I kissed the top of Jay's head. it was an easy reach because he was four inches smaller than me. I loved the fact that he was notably smaller than me. It made cuddling, kiss the top of the head, dancing, and holding better for me.

" _So won't you, please. Be my, be my baby, be my little baby. My one and only baby. Say you'll be my darlin'. Be my, be my baby. Be my baby now. Wha-oh-oh-oh_." I backed up from Jay. We let go of each other, a hand being our only source of contact and I spun him around once. We reconnected in our original positions after that spin. Jay gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but give him a smile back. He placed his head underneath my chin. 

" _I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_." I smelt Jay's soft hair when we did a sharp turn to the right. His hair smelt kind of manly but I could also smell a hint of strawberries. That within itself made my heart skip a beat. Jay Garrick, the guy who was viewed as the sort of buff science dude had hair that smelt like strawberries. I felt blood rush to my face. I knew I was blushing but Jay couldn't see my face. Or at least not yet. 

" _Oh, since the day I saw you. I have been waiting for you. You know I will adore you 'til eternity_." Another spin was coming up and my face was still red. It wasn't as red as before and it seemed to be decreasing quite quickly but it was still red and if Jay seen my face with an ounce of redness, I knew he would say something. He would most likely make fun of me and I until the day I die did not want that to happen. 

 _"So won't you, please. Be my, be my baby, be my little baby. My one and only baby. Say you'll be my darlin'. Be my, be my baby. Be my baby now. Wha-oh-oh-oh_." We held onto one hand and Jay did one spin around again. My face was barely red during the spinning process. I could tell it was still sort of red because Jay gave me a quick glance of concern but I looked away from him so he would think that I'm fine.

 _"So come on and please. Be my, be my baby, be my little baby. My one and only baby. Say you'll be my darlin'. Be my, be my baby. Be my baby now. Wha-oh-oh-oh_." He spun around yet again but this time he spun around two times instead of one time. He gave me a sneaky kiss right on my jaw. I felt the place where he had kss begin to burn up a little bit. I felt like I did the first time Jay and I had started dating. I liked it but at the same time I deeply hated it.

" _Be my, be my baby. Be my little baby. My one and only baby, Oh. Be my, be my baby, Oh. Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh_." Our pace began to go slower. We both knew that the song was coming to an end but I didn't want to stop dancing. I never wanted to stop dancing with Jay once we had started. I wanted to dance with him until death, hold him in my arms, protecting him from the outside world, and kiss him until my lips wore out. Sadly, I couldn't do that.  
  
" _Be my, be my baby, Oh. My one and only baby, Oh. Be my, be my baby. Be my baby now. Wha-oh-oh-oh_." As the song began to fade away Jay and I slowly let go of each other. I walked over to his bed, laid down, and offered my arm out for him to lay his head on so we could properly cuddle. He accepted it and cuddled with me. I felt really, really loved in that moment. 

I felt like a new man. I danced with him multiple times before and never felt like this afterwards. I danced with him to this very song. I don't know what changed in my body but it was making me feel great and I wanted the feeling to never go away. All good things have to come to an end at some point though. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) This is the only thing that will cure my depression.


End file.
